Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments relate generally to an electronic device and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a three-dimensional structure and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices retain stored data with or without a power supply. Two-dimensional memory devices having memory cells fabricated in a single layer over a silicon substrate have reached their limit when it comes to increasing their degree of integration. Accordingly, three-dimensional non-volatile memory devices having memory cells stacked in a vertical direction over a silicon substrate have been proposed.
In a three-dimensional non-volatile memory device, gate electrodes and insulating layers are stacked alternately with each other, and vertical channel layers are formed therethrough, so that memory cells and selection transistors are stacked. However, since a plurality of vertical channel layers are formed at the same time, manufacturing processes are complicated and manufacturing costs are increased. In addition, the memory cells and the selection transistors may have non-uniform characteristics. More specifically, the selection transistors may have a wide threshold voltage distribution.